


90% удачи

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Они творят такие глупости, что сами не уверены, как до сих пор живы. Ямагучи как-то вывел формулу их успеха: 90% удачи, 5 % тренера и сенсея, и 5 % восхитительной невозмутимости Энношиты на заднем плане. Лучшего объяснения никто до сих пор не придумал.





	1. Лорд Паффингтон Мявский

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [90% Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432696) by [EzzyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean). 



— Его зовут… как? — Куроо опирается на плечо Цукишимы и получает в ответ недовольный взгляд. Никто не просил Куроо встревать. Хинату заинтересовали царапины на руках Цукишимы, пришлось сказать про кота, а присоединившийся к ним после тренировочного матча Кенма спросил его имя.

— Лорд Паффингтон. Сокращенно Пафф.

— Что за имя такое?

— Его выбрал мой старший брат. Есть проблемы? — спрашивает Цукишима. Куроо качает головой, поднимает руки, сдаваясь, и отступает.

— Нет-нет, никаких проблем. Просто необычное имя.

Ямагучи плюхается на скамейку, облокотясь на Цукишиму, и заглядывает в экран. Он не видит, как хмурится Куроо.

— Ой, Цукки, новая фотка Мявского?

— Мявского? — Куроо снова придвигается ближе.

— Ага, — улыбается ему Ямагучи. — Лорд Паффингтон Мявский, Священный ловец лосося. Я его зову Мявским.

Цукишима чувствует, как ухмылка Куроо ширится с каждым словом Ямагучи. Он встает и убирает телефон в карман.

— Ты уверен, что имя выбирал твой брат? — Куроо сегодня полон вопросов. Похоже, матчи его совсем не выматывают, и Цукишима обещает себе это исправить в следующий раз, как они будут играть друг против друга.

— Что? — Ямагучи растерянно переводит взгляд с Куроо на Цукишиму. — Нет, Цукки…

— Пошли, — Цукишима хватает того за рукав футболки и практически тащит в зал. Куроо смотрит им вслед с усмешкой.


	2. Дядя Акааши

Мяч от блока Цукишимы летит прямо в лицо Ушиджиме, и, когда стихает эхо удара, в зале воцаряется полная тишина.

— Мне кажется, ты его убил, — шепчет подкравшийся Хината, явно разрываясь между восхищением и страхом, что его сокомандник наконец выполнил свою угрозу убить кого-то волейбольным мячом. Обычно угроза направлена на Хинату и Кагеяму, так что, возможно, теперь они наконец начнут бояться по-настоящему.

— Упс, — заявляет Цукишима, отворачивается от неподвижного Ушиджимы и идет на свою новую позицию.

Громкий хохот и уханье заставляют его замереть и поморщиться; зал возвращается к жизни, раздаются громкие голоса, игроки Шираторизавы подбегают к своему поверженному капитану.

— Это наш Цукки! — разносится по залу радостный вопль, перекрывая шум, и Цукишима скорбно качает головой.

Акитеру смотрит на трибуны, где двое подростков восторгаются впечатляющим блоком его младшего брата. Одетые в формы других школ, они обнимаются и тычут пальцами в сторону площадки.

— Это моя работа! Бокуто! НАША работа! — вопит парень в красной куртке.

— Куроо, чувак! Это же наш малыш! Он вырос!

Акитеру совершенно не понимает, почему эти двое утверждают, что его младший брат — их работа.

— Наши воронятки начинают вылетать из гнезда, — шмыгает носом красная куртка и повисает на своем приятеле.

— Молитесь, чтобы Савамура не услышал, как вы называете их своими, — третий подросток, в такой же белой куртке, как у Бокуто, вздыхает. — Я вас от него защищать не собираюсь.

— Нам не страшен Папа Ворон! — гордо заявляет Куроо и пихает четвертого, тоже в красной куртке. — Правда, Кенма?

— Обязательно передам это Хинате.

— Кенма! Нет!

Акитеру возвращается к игре, стараясь не думать об этих ребятах. Он рад, что брат и его команда нашли себе таких интересных друзей.

***

— Наш малыш!

Игроки Карасуно вылетают из раздевалки, напоенные победой, и даже Цукишима не может сердиться на вопли Бокуто и Куроо.

— Совсем взрослый теперь.

— А ведь еще в прошлом месяце он был нашим смурным малюткой! — Бокуто эпично шмыгает носом и закидывает руку Цукишиме на плечо.

— Теперь он наш смурной малютка, убивающий мячом! — умиляется Куроо и тоже приобнимает Цукишиму.

— Прошу прощения? — Дайчи подходит, скрестив руки на груди, и смеривает обоих тяжелым взглядом. Под этим взглядом члены его команды обычно начинают искать укрытие. Куроо и Бокуто только улыбаются шире, и Цукишима убеждается, что инстинкт самосохранения у них отсутствует. — Чей малыш? Вроде Цукишима всегда был нашим.

— Цукки-и, — умоляет Куроо таким сладким голосом, что у Цукишимы все слипается. — Кого ты больше любишь? Папу Куроо, — он ухмыляется и изображает лицом нечто, по его мнению, милое, — Папу Бокуто, — тот раздувается и подмигивает, — или Папу Дайчи? — и все понимают, что презрение в его голосе — не всерьез.

Цукишима смотрит на капитанов, сбрасывает руки Куроо и Бокуто с плеч и поворачивается к своей команде.

— Дядю Акааши, — заявляет он и усмехается, когда Куроо давится вдохом.


	3. Бзз-бзз

Всю неделю они зубрили как проклятые под гнетом тирании Цукишимы и тоталитарной диктатуры Энношиты и его неодобрительно нахмуренных бровей. Честно говоря, Хината готов признать, что насупленные брови и разочарованное качание головой последнего действуют сильнее, чем суровый взгляд Дайчи и тихий укоризненный вздох Суги вместе взятые, и это впечатляет. Энношита и правда станет отличным капитаном в следующем году.

Но сегодня наконец-то пятница; осталось пережить вечернюю тренировку, и впереди ждут два выходных. Целых два дня на то, чтобы вывести из организма яд уроков и учебников, усмешку Цукишимы и дополнительные круги, которые Дайчи заставляет наворачивать за каждую плохую оценку.

Они отдыхают перед завершающей частью тренировки; Хината падает на пол, перекатывается на спину, громко вздыхая, и бодает колено сидящего рядом Ямагучи.

— Как ты можешь дружить с таким злюкой?

— Цукки не так уж плох, — отвечает Ямагучи, отпив воды.

— Возможно. Но он и не называет тебя подсолнухом с айкью редиски и социальными навыками ребенка. Что бы это ни значило.

Ямагучи вздыхает и опирается на руки, глядя, как его лучший друг поддевает Кагеяму и смеется ответному рычанию. Не то чтобы Цукки и вправду ненавидит всех вокруг. Он бы ни за что не стал помогать им, и неважно, чем бы угрожал Дайчи. Нет, просто Цукки не любит сближаться с людьми, а Хината и Кагеяма, не заморачиваясь, таранят любую его защиту своим неиссякаемым волейбольным азартом. Азартом, который наконец-то снова начинает бурлить в крови Цукки.

Он не успевает подумать, как объяснить это все Хинате, потому что тот что-то бормочет и начинает хихикать, краснея в попытках сдержать смешки. Ямагучи косится на Хинату, потом поднимает взгляд, пытаясь понять, на что тот смотрит.

— Бзз-бзз, — снова бормочет Хината так, чтобы услышал только Ямагучи. Он следит за Танакой, который, запрокинув голову, смеется над какой-то фразой Нои.

Ямагучи чувствует, как внутри начинает щекотаться смех, и пытается его задавить, прекрасно понимая, что в конце такой недели будет ржать громко и несдержанно. В результате из него вырывается невнятный полувздох, полувсхрюк, от которого Хината заходится еще пуще, а потом поднимает слезящиеся глаза и ухмыляется.

Ямагучи замирает и захлопывает рот ладонями. Нет. Хината не посмеет.

— Бзз-бзз, — пищит тот тоньше, чем Ячи во время своих приступов паники, и Ямагучи очень старается не поддаться. Вот просто очень. — Бзз, — Хината тычет пальцем ему в щеку, заставляя снова повернуться к Танаке. — Бзз.

Ямагучи икает и взрывается коротким приступом хихиканья. Смешки быстро переходят в громкий хохот из-за очередного всхрюка Хинаты. Громкий настолько, что привлекает внимание Асахи.

— Ямагучи? Хината? Что смешного? — спрашивает подбежавший третьегодка. Они даже не могут ответить с ходу; наконец Ямагучи глубоко вздыхает, выдавливает короткое:

— Бзз! — и снова рассыпается смешинками.

Хината договаривает второй «бзз», а в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Асахи просто показывает туда, где Танака и Ноя как раз пытаются разнять Цукишиму с Кагеямой, и громко шепчет:

— Бзз-бзз!

Асахи нервно оглядывается; Ямагучи падает на спину и смеется громче, плача от очередного хинатиного «бзз-бзза».

Теперь на них смотрят все, и Асахи отползает за спины Суги и Дайчи, как от готовых взорваться бомб.

Хината икает, не прекращая хохотать, лицо его багровеет, и Кагеяма, опустившись рядом на корточки, берет его за футболку и встряхивает.

— Дыши, дебил. Чего фигней страдаешь?

— Бзз-бзз, — выдыхает Хината; Цукишима тоже подходит ближе, пока Суга с Дайчи только смотрят с опаской. Ямагучи всхихикивает и машет Цукишиме, который устраивается рядом, изумленно усмехаясь.

— Цукки, бзз-бзз, — и Цукишима кивает, зная, что на этом уровне глупых смешинок его другу уже не поможешь; остается только пережидать бурю, так что он пьет воду и смотрит, как Кагеяма орет на Хинату.

— Думаешь, мы на них слишком давим? — спрашивает Суга у Дайчи, глядя, как двое первогодок катаются по полу, ржут и перешептываются. — Это ведь ненормально?

Дайчи размышляет недолго, потом пожимает плечами.

— Если им хватает сил, чтобы тупо ржать, все не так плохо, — Суга вздыхает, и во рту появляется легкий привкус вины. — Ну ладно, давай спросим у тренера, можно ли закончить пораньше. Неделя была долгая, — поспешно добавляет Дайчи. Ему ли не знать силу укоризненных вздохов Суги.

Укай смотрит, как команда буквально разваливается. Первогодки катаются по полу, третьегодки перешептываются, озабоченно поглядывая на младших, а второгодки откровенно в растерянности. Ямагучи и Хината оба красные как помидоры — от смеха, и Кагеяма не сильно отстает — из-за криков. Цукишима неприкрыто наслаждается происходящим. Суга вздыхает и хмурится на Дайчи и Асахи, пока те озадаченно смотрят друг на друга, на пол и на первогодок. Ноя и Танака снова о чем-то спорят, пока Энношита, Киношита и Нарита взирают на все с тем же выражением легкого недопонимания, которое испытывает сам Укай.

Он трет лоб, когда Ноя и Танака кидаются к первогодкам.

Укая и правда беспокоят эти ребята. Он понятия не имеет, смогут ли они жить самостоятельно, но ярко представляет себе будущее, в котором ему сорок, а они по-прежнему звонят в три часа ночи, потому что кто-то упал с лестницы или поджег кухню, и им нужен совет.

В Сугу, Дайчи и Киеко он верит; возможно, Асахи тоже справится, особенно если перестанет так нервничать. Но кто еще? Ну ладно, может, Энношита. А вот остальные — точно нет.

И неизвестно еще, что хуже. Возможно, они съедутся вместе и попытаются единым фронтом противостоять суровой действительности; а возможно, найдутся еще какие-нибудь бедолаги, которые поведутся на их крутизну — или что там сейчас котируется у молодежи, — и станут с ними встречаться, тратить время и силы и мириться со всеми безобразиями. В одном Укай уверен: после окончания школы эта компания друг друга не потеряет.

Он и представить не мог, что для его детишек — а они, черт возьми, и правда его детишки, и это пугает сильнее всего — встречаться друг с другом станет самым безопасным выходом, в том числе для него самого и его сорокалетнего здравого ума.

Тренировка заканчивается на двадцать минут раньше, когда он просто велит Дайчи и Суге все запереть после уборки и прощается до понедельника. Наверное, он должен чувствовать себя виноватым, оставляя Хинату и Ямагучи валяться на полу в слезах. Но когда Кагеяма орет на весь зал: «Да что смешного в бзз-бззе?!» — Укай понимает, что, похоже, здравый ум надо начинать защищать уже сейчас.


	4. Бегающие глаза и банка блесток

— Кагеяма, почему не подаешь?

Связующий хмуро глядит на мяч в руках.

— Он на меня пялится.

Дайчи, сузив глаза, поворачивается к Суге. Тот улыбается с видом бесконечного терпения, невинности и доброты; садится на скамейку и приглашающе похлопывает ладонью. Дайчи со стоном опускается рядом.

— Ты купил ему ЕЩЕ? Почему, Суга?

— Потому что я офигенный.

Хината гогочет на другом конце зала, Дайчи поднимает взгляд и видит что-то на спине Цукишимы; присматривается, вздыхает на знакомые кружочки. Хината снова прыскает в кулак и жестом просит Ямагучи молчать, когда тот открывает рот.

— Кто вообще придумал дать Хинате бегающие глаза? Ну правда, кто счел это удачной идеей?

— Я думаю, Козуме из Некомы.

> Твой связующий прислал Хинате бегающие глаза.  
>  Зачем?
> 
> _Потому что Кенма и Хината дружат._  
>  А Кенма — тролль.  
>  Пару месяцев назад он посоветовал Бокуто прислать мне хлопушку с блестками.  
>  Я до сих пор вытряхиваю блестки из белья. 
> 
> Если узнаешь, что кто-то собирается прислать Хинате блестки, предупреди меня.
> 
> _Не вопрос. Блестки — вселенское зло, и мы должны бороться с ним объединенным фронтом._  
> 

Дайчи потирает переносицу и смотрит в стену над головой. Он никогда не сможет объяснить завучу, что там делает полоса из бегающих глаз. Кажется, это какая-то версия ростомера, которым Хината замеряет высоту своих прыжков.

— Суга, по стене ползут бегающие глаза.

— Да, Дайчи.

— Почему? За что мне все это?

— Потому что ты наш бесстрашный лидер.

— И когда я на это подписывался?

— Когда стал капитаном.

— А, — Дайчи пожимает плечами и снова оглядывает вереницу глаз. — Понятно.

Асахи стоит перед ним, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и Дайчи вздыхает, еще не зная, что происходит. И так ясно, что это как-то связано с Хинатой и бегающими глазами. Глаза повсюду. На мячах. Бутылках с водой. Блокнотах.

Он следует за взглядом Асахи.

Его кроссовки. На носках кроссовок Асахи — бегающие глаза.

Вот такая у него теперь жизнь.

Хината прилепил бегающие глаза на ободок тренера Укая.

Дайчи не может поверить. Он теряется в догадках, не замечает их Укай, или тому все равно. Хината лопается от гордости, и Дайчи не знает, почему это его так пугает.

> _Банка. Блесток.  
>  Я предупредил. _

Через мгновение после того, как Дайчи читает последнее сообщение, снаружи слышится всплеск смеха, и в зал влетает Хината.

— Угадайте, что мне Суга купил!

Суга сладко улыбается из-за плеча Хинаты.

— Сугавара Коуши, скажи, что это неправда, — Дайчи сейчас взорвется; глаза Суги распахиваются, но он хихикает.

— Правда.

И он не должен бы так гордиться своим поступком. Тем, что породил неизбежный хаос.

— И у тебя хватило наглости заявить, что это я тут мелкий засранец. Я знал, что это ты виноват.

> Не подскажешь, как эффективно вытряхнуть блестки… отовсюду?..


End file.
